


[podfic] I'm Setting the Standard for Living a Dream

by reena_jenkins, skoosiepants



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, M/M, Podfic, Tumblr Prompt, kittens!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoosiepants/pseuds/skoosiepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Derek is scowling at the camera, Henley unbuttoned. He looks sleep-mussed and unamused and there are two fuzzy balls of floof cradled in his arms. One is pawing at Derek’s mouth, the other is asleep in the curve of his elbow. Both are stripy orange and fluffy-furred with pink noses and pink beans, they are so super cute it makes Stiles’s eyes water a little.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] I'm Setting the Standard for Living a Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somnolentblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm Setting the Standard for Living a Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396381) by [skoosiepants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoosiepants/pseuds/skoosiepants). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) **reena_jenkins**   
****

**Warnings:**  Alternate Universe - post-canon, tumblr prompt, kittens!  
****

**Length:**  00:24:33  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf\)%20_Im%20Setting%20the%20Standard%20for%20Living%20a%20Dream_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
